Natsume's Loss
by StarsMeNot
Summary: There was an alice that once overused you don't have it anymore. Mikan seems to have overused hers and is now leaving everyone behind without a goodbye. What is Natsume to do to convince her? Last chapter it's the end.
1. Chapter 1

_All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time. _

_Julie AndrewsAll love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time. _

_-Julie Andrews_

**Natsume's loss. **

**Chapter 1**

"_What did you say happened to your alice?" _

_A masculine voice asked. Her eyes voluntarily opened wide with shock. She tilted her head and forced a smile and there he was._

He sat on the branch of the tree as his thoughts trailed to a certain brunette. He thought about the girl with her smiles annoying him to no end. He heaved a sigh.

Mikan… 

He scowled at the thought of her name. His eyes penetrating which ever direction he was looking at. But soon his eyes softened as he remembered what took place below this tree a few hour ago.

"_What did you say happened to your alice?" he asked the girl._

"_Nothing." She answered back trembling out of nervousness._

He knew she lied to him. He heard what she said a few minutes before he disturbed her. This day just came too soon. He couldn't deny the feelings he felt right now. Anger, pain, sadness and…

**Love.**

He wasn't able to help himself. The girl has grown more beautiful since they first met. She has laid back her hair that beautifully framed her face that has grown more mature but still very dazzling. Each of her smile had somehow been sending him messages that he could not fully understand.

"_Do you plan on telling your friends anytime soon?" he asked her again._

"_Yeah, why do you think I won't?" she asked teary eyed._

"_Cause you don't want them to get hurt." He stated simply_.

He felt unsure of her answer. "Will she really tell them." It wasn't a question nor a statement but it was simply said to the wind. He felt troubled. He knew his feelings but unsure of what to do with them. What pained him more was that he left her in pain to think about what he was feeling.

She stared at him while clutching her chest. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek as she held that painful expression. She couldn't move and he did not do anything to help. She let out a small scream which was nearly unnoticeable and started dragging herself away from him.

He clutched his fist trying to control his anger. He cared too much for his pride to stop himself from helping her and now regret is taking over him.

"Why didn't you help her?" asked a voice.

He looked down and saw him. His best friend with that rabbit of his.

"Ruka, Do you think she will tell anyone about it?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm not sure." He said as he sat below him. "Do you intend to tell her before she leaves?"

"Maybe." He stated simply and leaped off the branch. He put his hands in his pants and started walking away for more thinking leaving Ruka on the hang.

**_Words were never spoken…_**

_**But actions said it all**_

Ruka stayed under the tree after Natsume left. He looked down and watched the rabbit playing, to forget his thoughts about a certain brunette. It was shocking when he heard the news from a little squirrel. It was worse when he found out what Natsume did.

He knew of his best friend's feelings for the brunette. He understood his confusion. He also fell for the said girl but has long given up on it knowing she liked someone else. He tried remembering when she told him about it.

"_Ruka-pyon?" her younger voice asked._

"_Yes Mikan?" his voice asked back._

" _Do you think If I ever tell Natsume I love him, would he take me seriously?" the girl asked as she looked straight into his eyes._

That day he felt heart-broken but it soon passed when he found a new fascination for another girl. The girl that always remained unnoticeable, unapproachable but always stayed beautiful.

_Hotaru…will you change after she goes away?_

He was worried not only about Hotaru and Mikan but everyone. Things will change when she goes away, that was certain. He knew he did not love Mikan but losing a person like her was very hard. He couldn't help but think about Natsume. It was far more painful for him than anyone of us.

"Ruka!" a voice interrupted him.

He looked up and saw no other than a breathless Iinchou and Her.

"Imai-san, Iinchou? Why are you here?" he asked from his sitting position.

"It's Mikan." Iinchou answered as calmly as possible.

_**And helped me understand…**_

_**That not everything was meant to be lost**_

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but after a few seconds it cleared up. She looked around and saw her best friend beside her , Iinchou in front of her and Ruka-pyon on her other side.

"What happened?" she asked while rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"The doctor said it was because you have already overused your alice." Hotaru said still as emotionless as ever but much colder than the usual. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Mikan-chan?" Yuu's voice interrupted her and gave her a very worried glance.

"I was going to tell you but the pain got the better of me." She whispered as she lowered her face hiding her tears.

"When? When you were leaving?" the girl said still with no emotions.

"Just like what you did?" She snapped back a bit cold.

"Ruka wanna go outside?" Yuu Interrupted feeling the discomfort in the air.

"Yeah!" Ruka answered back. He knew what Yuu meant by doing that.

"Look Hotaru I'm sorry…I was on my way to your room when I fainted, I guess." She said wiping the tears away from her brow.

"Idiot you were already in pain but you decided to ignore it." She stated a bit angrily.

"It wasn't my fault, I only found out about it yesterday." She said pleadingly and did not dare look at Hotaru.

"I'm not mad Mikan. Why didn't you tell me right away?" She said calming the other girl down. Her eyes softened as the brunette just gave a weak smile.

"I was a bit confused first." She said while scratching her head and letting out a small giggle.

"Hey Hotaru?" she asked and received a simple nod as an answer.

"What do you think will happen to all of you when I leave?" she asked.

"Life here will change and were not sure what we will do, not right now anyway." Along silence enveloped them after that was said.

"When will you leave?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

"Two days from now." She answered and started feeling weak again. A knock was heard and the doctor appeared by the door.

"Visiting hours over." He stated and started walking away revealing another person behind him.

"Natsume?" she said to no one. She focused on the person and saw two flaming ruby eyes staring at her.

Hotaru stood up and left her when she noticed Mikan was in her own world again.

_**Cause your actions found me…**_

_**And my words are here for you**_

He was pacing around his room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already midnight and decided that it was now or never. He jumped out his window and stealth -fully ran through the campus and stopped when he reached the window of a certain hospital room. He looked up and saw that the patient of that room was still awake.

"Still awake aren't you Mikan?" he said as a devilish smirk played on his lips.

**_To comfort you …_**

_**and let you know I love you…**_

She couldn't sleep and so decided to leave the light open. She couldn't stop thinking of random subjects but mainly about her future and everyone else's. She tried closing her eyes but thought just kept disturbing her. She opened her eyes and in front of her appeared dancing balls of fire. There was only one person arrogant enough to show off like that and in the middle of the night.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" She half screamed as she opened her window looking for the young teen.

"Little girl up here." His voice said. She looked up and there he was standing on top of the three one floor taller than her room. "What are you doing up there Natsume?" she asked in a whisper not wanting to wake anyone.

"Move away from the window sill." He commanded. Mikan just followed knowing best not to anger him. He jumped off the tree and landed safely on the smooth floor of her room.

"They do say cats always land on their feet." She said and giggled at her own remark.

"Whatever." He said in an annoyed tone.

"So why you here Natsume?" she asked as he looked at her. He still wore that devlish smirk of his that made Mikan a bit uncomfortable.

"I was…" He started and suddenly pinned her to the wall. "gonna do this." He said smoothly and stared at her. She couldn't utter a word. She was too shocked by his sudden action.

"Mikan?" he asked in a whisper.

"Natsume?" she asked back a little timidly.

"I Love you." He said and she was dumbfounded.

_**Why did this happen only now?**_

_**Why today…**_

_**Just when you said "I love you".**_

Winter fall: Sorry if some of you got confused! My friend uploaded this chapter but accidentally deleted my previous one . Damn him! Oh well still here I edited it! Sorry for the inconvenience! Any way hope you still review! This will now only be a **three-chapter story,** I will update soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own GK…now that's off my chest on with the fic!

_-To live is to love and to love is to live-_

**Natsume's Loss**

**Chapter 2**

"Mikan?" he asked in a whisper.

"Natsume?" she asked back a little timidly.

"I Love you." He said and she was dumbfounded.

She was shocked. She stared at his eyes that showed seriousness and a bit uncertainty. She couldn't help let a tear slide down her face. Natsume on the other hand understood it as rejection and slowly moved away. He turned around and made his way to the window until he heard her utter two words.

"Me too."

He turned around and received a tender hug from the smaller girl. He couldn't help but smile at her as he tightly hugged her back. He looked at her face, which held a smile that was only for him. He leaned forward until their foreheads were very close and gave her another smile.

"I love you, Mikan."

He said and received small tender lips upon his. He was shocked for a moment but disregarded it and treasured the moment. After a few minutes they parted without letting go of each other, their bodies close to one another, their heat both affecting each other.

"You need to sleep for now, idiot, we still have tomorrow." He said softly still with a playful grin and received a small giggle from the girl.

" Sure pervert." She said then laughing. He smiled more warmly at the girl and gave her a small peck on the cheek and led her to her bed. She lied on the bed while staring at him intently. He tucked her in and slowly walked away until he felt a tight grip on his wrist.

He looked around and saw Mikan with a sad smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Uhmm…nothing." She said a bit hesitantly and just gave him a smile. He shrugged it off and made his way to the open window. He looked one last time at the now sleeping figure of Mikan and let out a smile.

"Goodnight Mikan." He whispered and leapt off the window.

Mikan looked for the last time at the window and he was gone. She hid herself in the covers and went to sleep with two last words.

"Goodbye Natsume."

_**This is the day…**_

_The day of confession and departure… _

The next day inside the class B classroom, Mr. Narumi entered the room with a frown on his face. The students stared at their long time teacher and was shocked a bit to see a frown on his face. He was trembling a bit, it was obvious since his books were shaking. He forced a smile and announced the news as calmly as possible.

" Students I am sad to announce that your dear classmate and friend, Mikan Sakura is now leaving us unexpectedly…" he said shaking.

"Why?" Sumire asked tears also threatening to fall down her face.

" She had suddenly overused her alice for some reason. It is said in the school policy that she will also lose her memory from the day she came into this academy up to the minute she leaves" Narumi explained and received sad sighs from the students except a few.

"How the hell do you people expect her to live without her grandpa?" a certain boy exclaimed at the blonde teacher. The boy already had a ball of fire in his hand ready to throw it at him.

"There will be certain people from the academy who will act as her guardian." He explained.

"What time will she leave, sensei?" Hotaru asked still emotionless and disregarding Natsume.

" 15 minutes from now." He stated simply. Four students rose from their seats and fled the classroom.

_**Which will shape their life…**_

_**From now until destiny decides…**_

Mikan sat on a bench close to the gate, her bags just beside her. She couldn't help but cry and stare at the big building beside her. She whipped her eyes and gathered her bags and made her way to the gate until one voice stopped her.

"Hey Idiot!" the voice shouted between breaths.

She turned around and saw all her friends, breathless and glaring at her.

"What do you think your doing?" Hotaru asked.

"Leaving." Mikan answered back simply.

"Without saying goodbye?" Ruka asked back. Mikan couldn't answer. There was a long silence when one boy understood her actions and bid her goodby.

"Goodbye Mikan." Yuu said with a smile. Mikan felt her burden lighten up a bit.

"Good bye Mikan." Ruka said this time.

"Good bye idiot." Hotaru said then gave her best friend a tight hug. "You'll keep writing right Mikan?" Hotaru asked and received a curt nod between sniffs. Mikan then looked at Natsume who was very angry at her at the moment so she decided that it was her who should talk to him.

"Natsume?" she asked and received a dull look from him. She then hugged him tight but he did not move.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear and received a tight hug. He held her tighter and tighter, just for the last time. "There's a letter." She told him and pulled away. She gathered her bags once more from the bench and gave them one big smile and said.

"Good bye everyone!" and with that she left.

The three other students bid their goodbyes except one. He didn't have to she knew that, just the mere presence of him in her departure was enough as a goodbye. When not a trace of her could be seen no more, they started walking away except Natsume who walked straight to her room. The only place she could write her letter before leaving.

He opened the door and on her desk a pink envelope visible on it. He walked to it slowly and took the letter from the desk and saw four letters, one for Hotaru Ruka Yuu and him. He sat down on the bed and started reading his.

"_Dear Natsume,_

_You must be angry at me right now calling me names as usual. I am so sorry for not telling you…I just thought that it would be better…but that was before you told me you loved me. Now, I regret doing so but I have no choice I have no alice anymore…what would be the point of staying...in an alice academy. (Except to be with you guys ) I just want you to know I love you no matter what. And if destiny connects our path once more one day I'm sure I'll fall in love with you once more just like before. I love you Natsume._

_With love, Mikan."_

He scoffed at her last words forcing out a bitter laugh. He stared at the papers between his fingers, he wanted to burn it to forget her but his heart said no and just crumpled it and threw it somewhere out of pure frustration.

'destiny huh?…' he thought in his head and collapsed in her bed with a smile.

' I'd like that.'

_**No tears were shed…**_

No regrets were heard… 

_**But one thing is for sure…**_

_**It's Natsume's loss.**_

**Winter fall:** I'am so sorry If this is confusing and short I am still with my company: writer's block. And he won't leave hehe… I am very sorry but will still appreciate flames and reviews I will try to revise it soon and only **1 **more chapter to go.

And the one who called her first was Natsume just for the people who didn't get that.

And if you were wondering why she stopped Natsume it was because she wanted to tell him about her plans about leaving for those who would be asking about that.

Anyway still expecting reviews/ flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why must we be tortured like this…-sighs-..I don't own anything from gakuen alice…-runs away crying- Natsume's Loss 

**Chapter 3: Epilogue**

A man around his twenties with his black raven hair, walked among the crowds of Tokyo, His hands in the pockets of his brand new suit. He eyed the people as he walked past them hoping to see just a glimpse of her auburn hair. (A/n: sorry not sure what her hair color is, is it orange or something?)

He had just left his office for an hour break and went in search for her again. He had been doing that for most of his free time lately. Since he left the academy he felt free and decided to go against destiny and find her himself.

He noticed a free bench ahead and decided to sit there for a moment and resume his search once more. He made himself comfortable. He looked at the sky for a moment and watched as the sun hid behind the clouds.

'I hate destiny!' he hissed in his head. His loose hand then turned into a tight fist ready to punch the hell out of someone, when unexpectedly he saw a running figure among the crowd, and she had the same auburn hair.

He stood up from the bench and started running after the said girl not sure if it was she, but he did not hesitate. What else could he lose? He kept running after her, shoving everyone who stood in his way when he saw her going into a store.

One of his close friend's store, Hotaru Imai, he wouldn't actually consider her as a friend but she was one of the few people who stayed beside him just like Ruka and Iincho. He slowed down in the middle of the sidewalk, catching for breath and looked up once more.

She was standing by the door with a wide smile and still looked the same; maybe except the noticeable matured changes she was still as beautiful as ever. The door opened for her and she jumped to hug whoever opened it.

"Hotaru-chan!" she screamed for almost everyone to hear and causing weird stares from by passers. He slowly walked to the said shop and leaned by the door watching the two best friends making up for time with punches and other painful ways to show love. After a few coughs when Hotaru noticed the warm presence.

"Oh Hi Natsume!" she still said as nonchalant as usual but with a small smile while her best friend was hanging by her shoulder still as childish as ever.

" Where's Ruka?" He asked forcing away questions about the other girl.

"In the back." She stated simply noticing the sadness from the man.

"So who's the man you talking to Hotaru-chan?" the girl asked still hanging from her best friend's shoulder. Hotaru unnoticeably let out a small frown.

"Mikan, This is Natsume Hyuuga we went to school together." She introduced when a sweating Ruka came out from a door behind the counter. The blonde man just noticed the newcomer after wiping his sweating forehead.

"Oh hi Natsume want tea or something?" He asked not noticing Mikan's presence.

"Coffee would be fine." He answered ignoring Hotaru's introduction and made his way to his best friend. His cold features he had forgotten through the years started coming back to him just like that.

"What a jerk!" Mikan whined. Natsume heard this and felt a great hurt in his chest. He mentally slapped himself and forced himself to seat on the chair Ruka set out for him.

Ruka took a device from under the counter and pushed a button producing a ping sound and poured coffee out of it into small mugs. He called Hotaru and then just noticed the other presence.

"Oh Mikan, didn't know you were here." He said surprisingly causing some of the coffee to spill.

"Mikan this is Ruka-pyon the one I told you about." Hotaru interrupted stopping any leak of information about alice academy come out.

"Oh your boyfriend." Mikan screamed in realization causing Ruka to blush. Hotaru only smiled at her idiotic friend and muttered the words that came smoothly rolling down her tongue.

"Baka."

"Oh Hotaru chan! You're such a meaney!" She wined at her and just to avoid any more body pain she sat on the free seat beside Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka occupied the other two in front of theirs.

"Hotaru why did you only tell me last week that you were finished with your work?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to come here while I was fixing my shop." She stated simply.

"Anyway Mikan have you met Natsume?" Ruka interrupted earning a cold hard glare from the man.

"Hi Natsume." She greeted and put her hand in the air waiting for him to shake it back.

After a few minutes of staring at the hand he reluctantly shook it receiving small sniggers from the couple in front of them.

"I'm glad to meet you Natsume-kun." She said to him with a smile.

"Whatever." He said and stood up. "I'm sorry Ruka, Hotaru I need to be going." He stated out of the blue.

"Well I'll go with you, I mean just on my way home since I really need to get going you know." She explained a bit embarrassed.

"Whatever." He replied and started walking away leaving the two.

"Just like before." Ruka stated happily to the other girl.

"I just hope this one has a happy ending.

"So Natsume?" Mikan asked the taller man.

"Hm." That was his only reply.

"Any memories of school you'd want to tell me?" she asked.

"No." he stated simply.

"Oh please. Please. Please." She whined grabbing the sleeve of his suit.

"Shut up idiot or else it will rain." He snapped back causing a cold hard glare from the girl.

"I hate you, you jerk!" she exclaimed at him and started running ahead. He stared at her fading figure as small droplets of rain started falling from the heavens.

'Another sad ending…' He said in his head and just stood there, getting more wet every second. He continued walking one step at a time. He continued, not even looking at where he was going when he heard faint crying.

He looked up and ahead was Mikan, crying her eyes out and getting wet under a small tree. He ran to her and quietly sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Mikan." He whispered, causing the girl to jerk her head up and look at her.

"Really?" She asked wiping her tears away. He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"I forgive you Natsume. Hehe." She said happily but failed to hide that she was now shivering and her very wet clothes did not help.

Natsume instinctly put his arm around her and held her close to him. His warmth affecting her, her figure affecting him, their beating hearts close together and then she broke the silence.

"Natsume-kun?" she whispered. He only grunted once more for a reply.

"You're so warm. Thanks." She said to him again and only replied with a smile.

After an hour of staying under the cold the sun appeared again and they stood up and started walking again even though they were wet. The sun was there both to keep them warm. After fifteen minutes of walking their walking was disrupted. She had to go right while he had to go left.

"Oh well this is my turn, Natsume kun." She stated showing off a bit of disappointment.

"This is my turn." He stated pointing to his left.

" I hope to see you again Natsume." She said with the smile she gave only him like before.

"I **wil**l see you again…Mikan." He said and turned around and walked away from a blushing and gaping Mikan.

His hands in his pockets again, walking amongst the crowds of Tokyo but now with a smirk on his handsome face.

"I guess it was stupid to go against destiny…" he let out a small laugh."…it got to me just when I was looking for it."

_**The loss was found…**_

And love once more was formed… 

_**Now with it's own happy ending…**_

**Winter fall:The end!** So this was like four years after Mikan left since they were 16 yrs old in the first chapter. I'm sorry if this is confusing and lack of detail I am still too lazy but I really wanted to post this and now please forgive me at least they ended up together. **Please if some of you want me to revise please say so in your reviews.**


End file.
